Ne me suis pas
by Aschen
Summary: Un petit Drary sans prétention...c'est la première fois, pitié soyez pas trop durs....


_Ne me suis pas..._

_Si je t'aime,_

_Aime-moi._

Nous avions 17 ans. Tu étais le mec le plus beau que j'avais vu de ma vie. Le plus chiant aussi. Un vrai connard. Et pourtant, j'ignore comment j'ai réussi à faire un truc comme ca, mais je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Quand j'en ai parlé à mon meilleur ami, Ron, il s'est mis en colère. C'était pas normal, c'était dégeulasse qu'un homme aime un autre homme. Que je t'aime toi. Après tout, tu n'étais rien d'autre que la fouine. Ce petit con arrogant qui nous avait pourri la vie pendant sept ans. Mais je t'aimais. Et ca, Ron ne le comprenait pas...Il n'y a que Hermione qui a compris. Mais, par amour pour Ron, elle m'a laissé tombé aussi...Je ne leur en voulais pas...

Quand j'étais au comble du désespoir, mes amis m'ayant abandonné et toi couchant avec toute la populace Poudlarienne, j'ai essayé de me suicider. Ironie du sort, j'avais une magnifique lame de rasoir à côté du lavabo dans la salle de bain. C'était la providence qui l'avait mis là ? Aucune idée, mais il semblerait bien. Je suis monté en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, je me suis assis tranquillement sur les créneaux, et j'ai regardé les étoiles. Je me souviens avoir pensé que mes parents et Sirius étaient là-haut, et que j'allais les rejoindre. Et je me suis ouvert les veines. Après, je ne me souviens plus de rien.

Je me suis réveillé à l'infirmerie. J'ai assisté à un discours de Dumbledor comme quoi je ne devais plus faire ca, que toute la population sorcière comptait sur moi. J'étais d'accord. Je me suiciderai après avoir trucidé Voldemort. Quand le directeur m'a annoncé qu'il y avait plusieurs espions dans les rangs Mangemorts, j'ai demandé des noms. Il y avait le tien et certains de tes amis. Ca ma redonné un peu de courage. Je me suis entraîné dur. Et à la fin, j'étais prêt. Nous ne voiyons plus. Tu espionnais, je m'entraînais.

Nous ne fûmes réunis que sur le champs de bataille.

_Si j'ai peur,_

_Rassure-moi._

Le combat faisait rage. Les Mangemorts tuaient sans vergogne. Nous nous défendions de mieux que nous pouvions. J'ai vu Hermione terrasser Belatrix Lestrange. J'ai vu Ron se battre en duel contre McNair. Je t'ai vu tuer ton propre père. Quan la bataille fut finie, les pertes étaient nombreuses. Neville et Luna étaient morts. Ron était à l'article de la mort. Blaise aussi. Finalement, Blaise mourut et Ron dut être emputé d'une jambe. Hermione, qui était enceinte, avait perdur son bébé suite aux divers doloris que luia avait jeté Bellatrix. De mon côté, j'avais fait sa fête à Voldemort tellement bien qu'il restait même pas un petit morceau pour inauguré l'événement...

C'est seulement au milieu des cadavres, couverts de sang tout les deux et totalement terrifiés par ce qui venait de se faire ici, que j'ai eu le courage de venir te voir. Bon, j'aurais pu mieux faire en matière de déclaration...Mais bon, j'ai été assez explicite je pense...C'est vrai que t'embrasser d'un coup, c'était assez osé...Mais bon. Tu me l'a rendu ce baiser et j'étais l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

_Si je pleure,_

_Console-moi._

Cela fait maintenant 4 ans que tout est fini. Que nous sommes ensemble. Et pourtant, les souvenirs de cette nuit-là me reviennent en cauchemards, toutes les nuits. Au début, tu étais là pour me consoler, apaiser mes peurs. Maintenant, tu es de moins en moins présent. Tu dis que c'est ton travail qui t'emmènes loin mais j'en suis de moins en moin sûr... Combien de fois t'ai-je vu en compagnie d'hommes d'affaires, au restaurant, alors que tu derais être en France ou ailleurs ? Combien de fois t'ai-je vu accompagner des femmes à des récéptions quand tu disais travailler tard ?

Cette fois, j'ai décidé d'en avoir le coeur net... Alors je t'ai suivi... je t'ai vu avec une femme magnifique, brune avec une poitrine opulente et des yeux bleus. Après le restaurant, vous êtes allés à l'hôtel, vous avez parlé, bu un dernier verre et vous avez fait l'amour... Et moi dans tout ca ? Comment oses-tu rentrer le soir après m'avoir trompé et me dire que tu m'aimes ? Je ne te comprend pas... Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est fini... J'an ai assez.

Alors je rentre chez nous. Je prend dans un tiroir, sous une pile de vêtement, le flingue que j'avais caché là. Je m'allonge sur ce lit, où tu m'avais crié, murmuré, soupiré combien tu m'aimais. Je charge l'arme, et colle le canon contre ma tempe. J'attend, peut-être que tu vas venir...Mais non. Alors, dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité, j'écris tout ce que j'ai vu, mon désespoir, ma peine, ma colère...Tout. J'écris aussi combien je t'aime et que je ne supporte plus tout ca... Puis je pose la lettre près de moi, sur ton oreiller. A nouveau, je colle le canon contre ma tête. Et je tire. Tout est fini...

_Mais si je meurs,_

Draco rentra dans son appartement qu'il partageait avec Harry. Tout est silencieux. Pas le moindre bruit, pas même une lumière n'est allumée. Où est Harry ? Il se dirigea vers la chambre et ce qu'il y vit le pétrifia sur place. Son Harry, son amour, étendu sur le lit, un flingue à la main, du sang coulant de sa tête. Alors, Draco comprit. C'était une punition. Sa punition. Pour avoir trompé Harry, pour avoir était un enfoiré de première pendnat tant d'années, pour s'être foutu de la gueule de la seule personne qui l'aimait vraiment.

Draco trouva la lettre d'Harry. Celui-ci lui demandait, si jamais il l'aimé encore, de ne pas le suivre. Que c'était mieux comme ca, de refaire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il lui demandait de ne pas le suivre.

_Je t'en supplie, _

Draco s'allongea aux côtés de son amour et le prit dans ses bras. Il posa la tête sur le torse froid d'Harry et prit l'arme à feu. La chargea.

La colla sous le menton. Et tira.

_Ne me suis pas... _

Le lendemain, sur la première page de la Gazette du Sorcier, s'étalait un article proclamant la mort de Harry Potter et de Draco Malfoy.


End file.
